A Rager's Promise
by AssassinAuthor
Summary: *He might not make it back. I have to help.* The thoughts that were running through Ripred's mind as he promised to help Gregor and more chapters on other subjects . Written in Ripred's PoV. Full summary inside. Disclaimer: Not owned by me.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **This is my interperation of the thoughts running through Ripred's mind. It is written in Ripred's PoV. It shows how I read between the lines and discovered how much Ripred cares for Gregor. I know it is short, cut me a break. Just read.

* * *

><p>I nodded.<p>

I should not have though.

I am a Gnawer; we do not do things this way.

However, I am also a Rager, perhaps one of the only two alive.

Moreover, there are not any precedents for this situation.

I suppose we make it our own way then fine.

This will be the Rager way.

To help those beyond help.

Give the ones with out hope, the promise of another day.

I also suppose that will be my next move.

The warrior had been down lately, acting as if he has already lost his light.

He does not know.

Maybe I will let him in on my little secret.

It will be good.

I will be filling my own promise by helping the Warrior.

The monster is strong.

However, my Warrior is stronger.

He will live.

Even if I must be there to save his sorry ass.

He is worth it.

I will make him my Rager's promise.

And I shall keep it at all costs.


	2. Chapter 2

He hadn't make it.

Damn it.

Crap.

. . .

What do I tell his parents?

Boots? Lizzie?

Oh my God.

What do I say to Luxa!

Do I say anything?

Will she figure it out herself?

She sure as Hell is smart enough to.

But she believed he wouldn't.

And look at me!

Here, in the middle of the ground! Alone with my thoughts.

That's what I get.

Stupid gnats.

I need to growl.

Grr…Never mind.

It doesn't help.

Crap.

Damn it.

Curse you Sandwhich!

Why?

Why.

How could this happen?

Damn it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, <strong>

**I'm AssassinAuthor. Yeah, I have another story. But this is a little bit of relif for me. Don't expect regular updates. THey'll be rather random.**

**So I hope you guess what this is about. Sorry for the swearing. **

**Review.**

**~AssassinAuthor**


	3. That advanced land

**Explaination: Ripred's take on the Overland, while having a midnight prowl through a New York library. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>My, oh my.<p>

This is quite the tidbit I stumbled upon.

How. . . unique.

A land...free of monarchey.

How. . . delightful.

No kings! No Queens!

How. . .wonderful.

Altough _this_ presidency.

How. . . complicated.

Why, so many people to share the power with!

How. . . peculilar.

Should the Underland be goverened in this manner?

How. . . ridiclious.

A society living our way so long, no possible way to change.

How. . . inspriational.

There was definatly no way those stubborn Underlands would adjust.

How. . . close-minded.

This world was so much more productive and advanced.

How. . . annoying.

If only.

How. . . depressing.

These books contained impecable records of events.

How. . . convient.

The gnawers cannot write, therefore no records.

How. . . infurating.

And to ask those pale and hairless beings for help-

How. . . disturbing!

It is how it shall be.

How. . . degrading.

No more for me to think of.

No change for the Underland.

While this world above continues to advance, we fall farther and farther behind.

Ah well. I shall not be around to see it fail. I'll find _some _way to change it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey,<strong>

**I haven't done this for any chapters yet, Disclaimed offically by AssassinAuthor.**

**So, readers, you all can thank VotumAstrum for this update. She read this then demanded an update (: good thing I had one started.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited or alerted this story. You all made my day. **

**Thanks,**

**~AssassinAuthor**


	4. Battle

**Explaination: Ripred describes fighting. **

**So, enjoy and please read my a/n at the bottom. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>My claws flash menencingly, slashing flesh.<p>

I whip my tail over my head, cracking my opponent's skull.

Blood clots in my fur, dyeing my coat a rusty shade.

My jaw snaps and clenches in pain as an attack makes it past my defense, marking my body.

Furiously, my spin-attack blazes into action.

The dust perpetraits my lungs, forcing my to hack and cough up horrid red-black liquid.

Hind paws scratch the gore caked earth, pulling a feral grin on my features.

My commards fall around me.

Occasionally, a body lands near and I catch a reconizable person.

Each death adds up.

Each death takes a toll on me.

My inner-being aches more than my body.

I feel too emotional and exposed, unlike being younger.

Then I had felt strong and powerful.

I'm nowhere near my end.

I'll live a long life.

It's just the energy.

It weakens my mental resolve.

I have to strengthen myself.

With fighting, I belong.

Without fighting, I do not.

Each moment of battle causes pain to others and pain to yourself.

If I am even to leave unharmed, I will not leave unscathed.

I do not believe I shall ever maintain any of my innonence ever again.

Not that anyone in the Underland is ever innoncent.

And certainly not I.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys.<strong>

**So Right now, I am almost brought to tears. No, I'm not always affected in this way by my own writing. It is just that this chapter is close to my heart. Why?**

**Well, Yesterday, I took an all day field trip wiht my school to Gettysburg. Gettysburg is about 3and a half hours away from where I live, and I was blown away. The Battle of Gettysburg lasted THREE DAYS. Barely a single soldier left that fight unscathed. **

**I had walked where dead bodies had lain for days, then were burried in mass graves. Then unburried and transported to indivduial graves in around 2 years. This has changed my expression on war and I will never be the same.**

**~AssassinAuthor**


	5. Where do you see this going?

**Hey guys, Its just lil' Assassin dropping by to ask, Where do you want this to go?**

**So I have a list of Ideas, and I want you guys to vote on them, tell me which ones you want to read the most. Some may take research**

**Idea list so far:**

**Hunger**

**Light**

**Humans**

**King Gorger**

**Gregor**

**Lizzie**

**Luxa**

**being trapped by the Bane**

**battle stratigies(?)**

**Love?**

**Boots?**

**Just general emotions of being the Peacemaker.**

**ANY suggestions are taken well into consideration. By this weekend, perhaps even today, I will have a new chapter up.**

**~AssassinAuthor**


	6. Chapter 6 What a waste

**The teacher in charge of this Writer's Workshop I attend, asked to see a chapter of Ripred watching a massive battle. I chose the only battle I know of to write. Dr. K, this is for you!**

**And a massive and neptic thank you to my beta, VotumAustum. I apologize for my writing before her magic mind edited my works. **

**Explaniation: Ripred's POV of the War of time, the one battle where Gregor and Ares fight the Bane. This is when he is hiding and waiting for Nike to come with Lizzie and Boots. **

* * *

><p>It is rare for me to watch a battle without participating in it.<p>

It feels like a waste of time to just watch.

I see bodies tumbling to the ground, being crushed as they are trampled by those still fighting.

It is a monstrous waste of life.

There is nothing to do but observe.

I feel like a waste of space.

The devoted gnawers Lapblood wrangled up are strong with dedication.

It feels like a waste of soldiers.

They fight tremendously; ripping, biting, slashing, pouncing.

It is a waste of precious, precious beings.

I understand their determination.

They fight for more than to save their own lives...

They fight to save their love.

I fought for similar reasons before.

Now, I fight for these people.

I fight for their love.

I need no love.

I have none.

I am alone.

All alone.

Just me.

A gnawer.

A veteran

Still fighting, still scarred.

Once a warrior, always a warrior.

Down here every child and pup is born a fighter.

Only the strong survive, while the weak perish quickly, violently.

On this battlefield I now survey soldiers taking their last breaths.

Below this ledge is complete and utter confusion.

Massacre has never seemed so out of place.

I am a rager; nature intended for me to fight.

I cannot fight nature.

Yet...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, drop a review and feel free to give ANY suggestions. Heck, I don't care. Flame me. It will give me something to take into consideration.<strong>


	7. A Legacy of Love

**Hello, long time no speak, huh? Well, I was inspired by a reviewer to do this. So what you are going to read is Ripred's P.O.V of Gregor's & Luxa's wedding. **

**This is dedicated to X.E.A.M. Thank you!**

**PS...has anyone noticed that the & symbol looks like a man dragging his butt across a floor? Just curious...**

* * *

><p>The bells rang with celebration, drums pounded as royalty took to throne.<p>

The large caverns were decorated extravagantly, precious metal statutes adorning all open surfaces.

A joyous occasion it was. The most joyous, only second to a birth.

It was a marriage, a bonding of human and human, for all eternity, through fire and all else.

No ordinary wedding either, it was a royal bonding.

Her Highness, Queen Luxa of the Underland shall be wedding the Warrior, Gregor the Overlander.

A grand and monumental event if there ever was one.

The couple was to complete the ceremony in the arena, before the council, family and friends, and loyal subjects.

All eagerly await the advancement of their relationship.

I, unlike most inhabitants of this land, was to participate in their marriage ceremony.

The Warrior had appointed me his "best man".

In the Underland, I was his marriage sponsor, or witness to his commitment.

The queen's was to be her cousin, Howard.

It, indeed, will be a celebration remembered by all citizens.

I, however, never experienced a joy as such.

Whether or not I have my own joy, I must be encouraging to these young adults.

Their love will live long.

Mine did not. It was short lived. However, I will not be.

I am my own legacy.

Those two have separate legacies, adjoined with their love.

A Legacy of Love.

* * *

><p><strong>Erm. Not what I wanted. Oh well. I'll add more in a little. It will also be about the wedding then perhaps Gregor and Luxa's firstborn? Hmm. Any thoughts? Tell me by showing some love to that review button down there.<strong>


	8. The Both Of Them

**A/N Sooo. I've been off. Forever. Urm. I didn't particularly like the previous chapter. So, I'll make sure this suits me before I load it. Since you're reading this, This chapter has been approved by AssassinAuthor!**

**So, here's to summer! My first update of the summer! And I've been outta school for-um-two weeks. Sorry. I had to take a trip to visit my aunt and uncle in Ohio. And Votum dragged me to a fair. And all the spin-y, circular rides made me nauseous. But, on the bright side, I have a LEGO HARRY POTTER.**

**Lol...random bits of my life. Erm. Enjoy. And this is Ripred's thoughts about Gregor and Luxa or..."Gluxa" *le gag* such an odd name...anyway, this is their marriage.**

**Disclaimer: So I looked at the list of things I own...Sadly, Ripred's thoughts and feelings was not on there...Let me go whine in my room.**

* * *

><p>They spoke their vows.<p>

They intertwined their fingers, just as their fates intertwined.

One ruler, one savior.

Both are strong, valiant, courageous, independent, foolish, widely-known, and dedicated.

Both are my favorite.

The boy will be a ruler like none known to the Underland.

His opinions are foreign.

The girl's reign will not be forgotten, for she will merge her command with his.

Her intelligence will not be wasted.

The boy will support each and every action; as a husband and a king.

He trusts her.

The girl will be caring and compassionate; as a wife and a queen.

She knows.

Both have overcome torturous struggles.

She lost it all.

Her parents, her grandparents, her family.

He gained horrors.

Injury, death, lives were in his hands.

The bonded.

They fought as one singular and solo team.

They were nothing separate.

Together, they were victorious beyond their wildest imagination.

Great things are to come.

Great things are in the making with their marriage.

I supported them.

I knew in the beginning, I'll be there 'till the end.

I trust them.

Both have saved me countless times, I trust them with my life and species.

I care.

And I show that by letting them say;

I do.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, 1, 2, 3, AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!<strong>

**Eh. Kinda sweet. Never woulda guessed that I could write mushy-mush. Hm. Kinda depressing since I'm not the mushy type. Anyway, Guess what? So, I got my report card...and my GPA. Anddddddd. I GOT THE 4.0 I'VE WANTED SINCE 7TH GRADE! Kinda sad that I got it my last term of 8th. Oh well.**

**And for you that don't know, 4.0= all A's and A+'s!**


	9. Their First Child

**Hey! Guess what? I have nothing. I really want to write about Luxa and Gregor...So here I go. once again, Ripred's POV and it is his thoughts on them having a child...again, mush. I hate that. Mush, YULICK!**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I have no clue if Luxa and Gregor even have kids...or if they meet again...oh well. Not. Mine.**

* * *

><p>So small.<p>

And pink-ish.

Round little head.

It was disproportionate.

The eyes.

A vivid purple.

Wide and reflective.

Bright, gleaming and candid.

The hands.

With miniature fingers.

Curling, grasping, clutching everything.

So weak, but promising strength to come later.

They cared.

Whole-heartedly.

They believe, faithfully in his future.

The little child, soon to grow.

I have experienced their joy before.

Their expectation was challenging, as the first.

The whole Underland knew it would not be the last.

The royal family was expanding, as was their nation.

I admit, I watched them in awe, admiration and slight jealousy.

They possessed a life that had been stolen from me by their relatives.

I never showed my shame, for their child soon became the object of my interest.

As he grew, we schemed; foolish mischief, childish pleasures and pastimes.

Minor events, causing laughter, never going as far as to release pain.

I enjoyed my time with that child more than any of their others.

He was free spirited, but yet he was dark-mined.

It could only be blamed on his namesake.

For Luxa's and Gregor's boy,

Their first born,

their heir,

was

ARES.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. I had no Idea it would end like that. Well. I...like it. It makes sense for me. More of Ripred and Ares's friendship perhaps? Maybe... Hmmm. Thoughts Votum?<strong>

**Oh yeah! I INTRODUCE:...VOTUMASTRUM! My amazing Beta. This is the first chapter she edited, so go on. Say something.**

**Hi everyone out there who is smart and therefore reads this story! It is I, VotumAstrum! Alas, I am currently watching Avatar: The Last Airbender, and I believe I can speak for AssassinAuthor too in saying that it is one of the BEST SHOWS EVER! So if you agree review the chapter, give your opinion of this story, and your opinion of ATLA (Avatar) too. Votum OUT!**

**OHMYGOSH! VOTUM! Me also watching ATLA! NEPTIC! Alright, well. Review. Yep.**

**Vale.**

**~AssassinAuthor**


	10. Miscarriage

**HELLO. I am updating this, along with SW in two(?) days. Yes. I am back. I also have a laptop now, so things shall work out fantastically, I expect. yes...well, enjoy. **

**SUMMMARY: Ripred contemplates Luxa and her...well, I'll let you figure that out! This chapter takes place before chapter nine. **

* * *

><p>She weeps.<p>

Every day now.

Lost.

Her motive is so.

Lost.

Her will is so.

Lost.

Her strength is so.

Lost.

Her child is so.

Weeping consumes her.

His child is lost.

Not so his motive.

Lost.

Not so his will.

Lost.

Not so his strength.

Lost.

He comforts.

Every day, he surrounds her.

The girl lost the child, the boy knows only.

Never has he experienced it.

Yet he tries to.

She was the one with whom the child relied.

The child is because of him.

Their love is deep for each other.

Their hope for a child has never been so frayed.

Miscarriage.

Neither could react.

Miscarriage.

Love seemed lost.

Miscarriage.

Like the child.

Miscarriage.

Joy also dismissed.

Miscarriage.

Fragile heart breaks.

Miscarriage.

She blames herself.

Miscarriage.

"Training caused it."

She lamented over

Miscarriage.

Gone, departed, torn.

Miscarriage.

Hope has fled.

Miscarriage.

The boy tries.

He floats in between reality.

Comforts his wife, as she loses herself.

Along with the child.

I help little.

Her duties are forgotten.

I take them on.

Her ideas I act upon.

She is grateful.

My motive is my fondness of the girl.

I knew her young.

I know her sufferings as an adult.

I wish it not so.

I miss the carefree spirit she was.

I have taken a chance.

I confided my own losses to her.

Shock is her friend.

I have become a resilient helper.

Just as that.

I am more of a bond to her then ever before.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. Thanks everyone. Really. Happy New Year, and other holidays. Happy Chapter Ten!<strong>

**~AssassinAuthor**


End file.
